


[PODFIC] Winds of Change - Interlude: Wild Love

by Accal1a



Series: Winds of Change [5]
Category: Blood Books - Tanya Huff, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Maryse is not the only one for whom that night spent with Peter Heerkens had unintended consequences.Forced into exile for breaking pack law, Peter is joined by his sister as he travels south. Meeting Maia's pack in New York may not start out quite the way they had planned, and this time it is Rose who feels that maybe the pack rules they grew up with might not be quite what she wants to live by.
Relationships: Luke Garroway/Rose Heerkens
Series: Winds of Change [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579213





	[PODFIC] Winds of Change - Interlude: Wild Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winds of Change - Interlude: Wild Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149529) by [AlterEgon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterEgon/pseuds/AlterEgon). 



> I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed recording it.
> 
>  **Read the rest of the series[here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/861700)**.

Please click [here](http://52574961.swh.strato-hosting.eu/accaliapodfics/PodFic/WoC/Wild%20Love.mp3) to get the audio for this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can ~~squee with~~ chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
